Buffy The Vampire Slayer 01 The Arrival Part 1
by buffyfreak000
Summary: It's Buffy's first day and she immediately dislikes Willow and befriends Cordelia.


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
01- The Arrival Part 1  
  
Buffy Summers tossed in her new bedroom in Sunnydale, California. The dreams, they'd been haunting her since she burned down the Hemery High School gym. Her dreams were blurry visions of Vampires, graveyards, ancient books. Buffy was a Vampire Slayer. She didn't pick that destiny. It wasn't her dream to fight to the death, whether it be hers, or the demon's.  
  
  
  
Darla followed the dark figure through the alleyway. "Alright, Dar. You ain't gonna chicken out on me now, are you?"  
  
"Huh. huh, huh, no. I guess not. But, you're sure we won't get caught?" The figure gave Darla a mocking look.  
  
"Dar, I come down here all the time." Suddenly, there was a big clanking noise, as if a large metal object had hit the ground.  
  
Darla was worried. "Did, did, did you hear that? That, that, noise?"  
  
"Darla! You are going insane!"  
  
"S-s-s-so, you're okay?" The dark figure glanced at Darla, to show her that he was in perfect condition. "Good." Just then the dark figure lay sprawled out on the ground, and all the blood was drained from his body.  
  
"BUFFY! Wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at a new school? Do you?"  
  
"Oh no," Buffy thought to herself,"wouldn't want that."  
  
Willow Rosenburg rushed toward her front door. "Bye Mom!" She grabbed her bag. "Bye Dad!" As she reached towards the door, she noticed a post-it stuck to the knob. Willow read aloud:"'Willow, your father and I have gone out. We should be back around noon. Your lunch is in your bag.' Figures."  
  
  
  
Xander Harris checked to make sure he had everything. Bookbag, himself, lunch, everything was there. He heard a new girl was coming today. The only thing he cared about was if she was like Cordelia. He hated Cordelia. She was as bad as the popular rich people get. He wondered if he should call Willow, to see if she wanted to walk to school with him. No, she'd probably already left.  
  
Willow slowly stepped across the street. Her long, red hair fell down to her shoulders, out of the ponytail she had had it in. She stopped in the middle of the street to re-fasten her shoe buckle. When she looked back up, a car was coming right at her...  
  
Xander stepped onto his skateboard and rolled out onto the street. Xander didn't really know how to skateboard too well. He wibbled and woggled down to the corner, down the hill, shortcutted through Mr. Davis's freshly cut lawn (this wasn't on his skateboard), and around the bend.  
  
Buffy's mom, Joyce, pulled the Jeep up to the front steps of Sunnydale High School. "Buffy, try not to get kicked out of this school," she pleaded, jokingly.  
  
"I do solemnly swear," she replied. Buffy walked up to the steps. "Here's to my future at Sunnydale High." She continued on up the steps and into the large building.  
  
Xander wobbled to the corner by the school. There he waited, but Willow never showed. "Where could that little bookworm be?" he questioned himself.  
  
Willow stood frozen in the street, hoping the car would stop, so she wouldn't have to move. There was a loud screeching sound, and the yellow Mustang came to a halt. Willow put her hands in front of her face, anything but to lose her sight. She put her hands down, though not sure it was safe. She saw that the car had stopped exactly four inches in front of the way she was facing. She hurried away, school started in 20 minutes, and she still had 3 blocks to go. Then, she had to stop in the principal's office, Mr. Flutie, and then she had to show this new girl around.  
  
Buffy walked into the principal's office, it had taken her the last five minutes to find it. She was supposed to be having some teacher's pet girl showing her around to all the places she needed to know about. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. She didn't need some little bookworm telling her what she needed to know. And if things went the way they were in L.A., she'd be in with her crowd in no time.  
  
"Ah, there's my little tree! What took you so long?" asked Xander.   
  
"Oh, sorry, first, I almost got hit by a car. Then I had to run the rest of the three blocks. I know that ain't alot, but it is when you use the shortcuts of Xander Harris.   
  
"I'm so honered, yet, deeply touched." Xander and Willow walked toward the school building.  
  
Cordelia Chase, the most popular girl in school, stepped onto the first step of the building. She turned around to yell at Harmony, her best friend. "Harmony! Come on! We have to be on the inside of this dump in five minutes, and you know I want to get my make-up on properly." Harmony walked towards Cordelia. "Good girl, come on. Flutie's making me spend my whole free period with Rosenburg and some new girl to show her around. I hope she's not a total nerd." Harmony nodded her head yes and followed Cordy up the steps. Harmony was normally as talkative as Cordelia. Now, today, she just nodded and followed.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Flutie. I was walking down South Harpren when this car just came after me." Willow sat down in the empty seat next to this new girl. There was still one more empty chair where Cordelia was supposed to be. Suddenly, there was a loud slam of the door, and there was Cordy, looking like she did NOT want to do this.  
  
"Well, there she is. We didn't think you were going to be too late, did we, gang?" Buffy roolled her eyes and turned her head to get a look at this girl. NICE SHOES she mouthed to the girl.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever, let's get this over with. I need to get my nails painted before Current Events," complained Cordelia.  
  
Mr, Flutie began talking to the girls, as if they were getting a lecture about school rules, or something. "Ms, Rosenburg, Ms. Chase, I expect you will give Buffy your undivided attention for the next couple of days. She's new here, and we can't afford to lose another student, can we?" Buffy dropped her jaws. She knew this couldn't be happening. What could Flutie have meant by afford to lose another student?  
  
Xander walked past the principal's office. He wondered if Willow was still in there. He decided he would just take a quick peek.  
  
He opened the door, and there sat the three girls, silent. Mr. Flutie didn't appear to be in the office.  
  
"Okay, maybe we can just say you showed me around, because I catch the drift you aren't the one I want to hang out with. What's your name, Minnow?" Buffy had never been this mean. Not even at her old school.   
  
"New girl, totally not falling in with the Xander Harris experience. Hi, I'm Cordelia. You're Buffy. From Hemery?" said Cordelia, introducing herself.  
  
"So, when is lunch in this drag?" questioned the new girl.  
  
Cordelia began to explain why lunch wasn't the best time. "You see, free periods are the bext time to hang out The lunch room just has alot of odd occurances. Just last week, a guy with a messed up face burst through the window,and he was on fire!"  
  
Xander remembered the experience,and didn't want to hear about it. And he also didn't want to hear them talk about Willow that way.  
  
Cordy, Willow, and Buffy exited the office. Willow turned left, and nearly knocked into Xander! Buffy amd Cordelia turned right, to go on with their tour.  
  
"Xander, I'm so sorry. You know, you might want to steer clear of that new girl, she's a little bit... Cordelish. You wouldn't like her. She called me Minnow!" The two friends walked toward the Math lab. "Man, my arm is killing me," complained Xander.   
  
"Doesn't your arm hurt only when something bad us going to happen, like another student is going to die?"  
  
"Hey, Wil, that only happened three times. You can't blame everything on it."  
  
Cordelia and Buffy walked down the hallway, toward the auditorium. "So, what bell do you have History?" Cordelia asked Buffy.  
  
"Eighth and last, thank God!" The two pushed open the auditorium doors and walked in.   
  
"This is the auditorium. We have Pep ralleys, concerts, and assemblies in here. You really shouldn't skip out on the Pep Ralleys, they're awesome. I mean, us cheerleaders rock!"  
  
"Oh, I used to be a cheerleader! I quit though, there were too many things going on."  
  
"Buffy Summers, High School cheerleader. Shall we have a sample?" asked Cordelia. Buffy rolled her eyes and and gave Cordy a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. She twisted and turned and jumped and kicked while shouting:  
  
"Hemery High! We are Mighty! You can't stop us!GOOOOOOOOOOO!! HEMERY!"  
  
"Awesome! We have a similar, but it's: Sunnydale- You never fail- Oh-so-mighty-We never stop!" Buffy applauded. Cordelia continued. "It seems a bit odd that we're comparing cheers in the auditorium.Don't you think?" The girls laughed their way to the art room.   
  
"If this is the art room, where's all the supplies?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"Oh," said Cordy, "they don't let us have art supplies anymore. Some guy went psyco and stabbed someone with a sculpting knife. But, you are probably used to murders and stuff. You probably even seen a few? Right?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I seen a buncha murders. Most of which were on the news, but you know, some people!" Buffy realized the burden of keeping a secret identity was now getting heavier and heavier. It was getting harder and harder to not tell Cordelia about the real Buffy.   
  
Buffy didn't know why she was getting so upset about Cordelia. She had decided herself that after a while, she would fall in with the right crowd, leaving poor little Cordy alone with her little friends.  
  
Xander and Willow sat in their usual seats. Xander being next to Michelle, Harmony's best friend, who was Cordelia's best friend, who was Michelle's best friend, who was Harmony's best friend, who was Cordelia's best friend, who was Michelle's best friend, an so on. On the other side of Xander sat Willow. Next to Willow sat Amy, Willow's "friend."  
  
Willow and Amy were friends in junior high. Her mom just had something wrong with her, and it seemed to rub off on Amy. Willow couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Hu- hi Amy. Watcha doin' there? I don't think that's what the teacher assigned for us to work on," Willow said, pointing to the assignment written on the board. Amy turned her head and stared at Willow. "Well, you know, if you don't want to, I guess something could- be, be arranged?" Willow turned around quickly.  
  
"What's up with Amy, she seems a little more shrewy today," Xander pointed out.  
  
"I don't know, she just gave me this look, like a hypnotizing look. I think her mom did something to her. You know how she is."  
  
"Amy hasn't always been like this, it was after her parents got divorced when she was six, maybe."  
  
"Yeah. I wonder's up with that. I mean, sure for the first little bit, but, for for ten years?" It was like magic. Xander and Willow were whispering beyond hearing.  
  
Amy quickly turned her face to the two friends. "You know, I can hear you guys talking about me over there. You better stop, I know things. Things about you and things about others I can say you said. So hear this: you- you don't fit in with my crowd. Okay?" Amy turned back around in her seat.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia made their way tothe tenth grade hallway. They walked past the history room, the current events room, the French room, the German room, the Trig room, the Algebra room, the Chemistry room, the physics room, and the Geometry room.   
  
"The gym is the worst place in the school you can go to. The locker rooms smell, it' small, it's crowded, and there are assignments."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Oh, and look, it's my second bell, how joyous could this day get? I get to go to a new school, I get to be all sweaty by second bell, and the vamp population could be really high for all I know."   
  
What did you say? Vamp population? What?"  
  
"Oh, my little thing for losers. Kinda loserish. And for saying that. And for saying that. And for saying that. And for saying that. And for saying that. And for saying that. And for saying that. An- you get the idea."   
  
"Yeah, that's what I call downward-mobility. You talking that doesn't fit in with me." The girls pushed the gym doors open and enetered the dark room. Cordelia flipped a light switch. "Sorry, this is as light as it gets in here." The girls walked in. Normally there would be a gym class. "Huh, I wonder what's going on. Oh, no! I bet someone died around the bad part of town. You always get out of gym when someone dies. We should practice cheerleading! Try-outs are in a few days."  
  
"Cool, so a, what do you do?"  
  
"Well, there's this one. Cordelia did kicks and poses like robot-motion while shouting: Sunnydale! You never fail! You never let us down. GO Sunnydale GO GO Sunnydale GO GO Sunnydale GO! GO 678!"  
  
"So let's try this." Buffy did the exact same thing Cordelia did, only better. Her kicks were higher, she was louder,and was even Robotier. Cordelia gave her an impressed look. "They called me Buffy the Great."  
  
"Oh, you want to hear a story? It's like every Sunnydale cheerleader's favorite."  
  
"Sure , why not."  
  
"Okay, so there's this girl, Amy, who goes here, also a Sophomore. Her mom's name was Catherine Madison. Everyone called her Catherine the Great. She has her own trophy in the case. Her picture is in like a solid gold frame with engravings. Anyways, the story goes like this. It was the fall of 1976. Catherine Madsison was a cheerleader. It was her Senior year, and also her last chance to take the girls on the squad to nationals, and maybe even win if she did good enough. Her Freshman year was the first year that she would be able to go to state, or possibly nationals. And as you probably know, she did. It was Sunnydale's first time. She took that team and made them National champs. And again in her Sophomore year. And again in her Junior year. Which brings us to her Senior year, whiich of course, you know the rest."  
  
So, to bring us to our conclusion, Sunnydale High is competitive back-flippin', cartwheelin', full twistin' layout kind of team."  
  
"Oh, yeah I can do all that stuff. We did that stuff at Hemery, but we weren't competitive."  
  
"Yeah, I heard the best squad was in L.A. Imagine what would hapen if you were to compete"  
  
  
  
"Okay, the assignment is on the board. Remember that if you do not finish in class, it will need to be written out on notebook paper. So just in case, I want everyone in here to write down the assignment under computer Science in your planbooks." Willow didn't need to write this down. She knew she would finish it, she was that kind of student.   
  
"Okay, Xander, it's a work day. What are the rules for workdays?" Willow interrogated.  
  
"Number One- No talking to you, it could distract you. Number Two, No talking to others around you, it could distract you. Number Three- No eating, it could distract you. Number Four- No ruffling through my bag or yours, it could distract you. Number Five- No raising my hand so the teacher always has to talk over this way.It could distract you."  
  
Amy turned to again face Willow in her seat. "You aren't a very good friend. You and Xander are best friends and you boss him around like this. That's why I'm not your friend."  
  
"Um, Amy, the rules were Xander's idea. Is it really bossing him around if it's his idea?" Amy gave Willow a snotty look and turned back around in her chair. She quickly raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms Madison?" asked the teacher. "Willow  
  
didn't copy the assignment down in her plan book."  
  
"Amy Madison, you are a Sophomore and you're still a tattler. You're just like your mother. Always getting people in trouble whenever you can."  
  
"But M-"  
  
"Fine. Rosenburg, copy the assignment or Madison will be getting on your nerves the whole bell."Willow was so angry. Now the fight was on. 


End file.
